


Touch

by rissaxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaxo/pseuds/rissaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet again after 6 years, They both want to believe feelings for eachother changed, But in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick story I put together while in Chem class, please feel free to follow me on twitter @nbhdftlarry and if you've got any questions, you can contact me there. Thank you (:

His hands were constantly sweaty, the first time we held hands is what made me realise that he was a special one. His head turned just an inch, his eyes locking on my own.

Those beautiful green ones. The ones that could make a fire start in your soul, make you have goosebumps on the back of your neck, those type of green ones.

He was awkward, everybody liked a small awkward 16 year old boy who was massively hot.

**\----------PRESENT DAY-----------**

"Mate, you gotta get ready, it's our last few weeks of college and this is how you're going to spend it?" Niall, my best mate, he was always here to push me along. I groggily climbed out of bed and pressed my feet against the hardwood floor, my hair was messy and my skin probably extremely pale.

He looked at me with a serious face before cracking into the usual grin, "Okay, glad you're alive man, c'mon let's go get some drinks or stop at a place to eat."

I pursed my lips together before letting out a soft sigh, grabbing a shirt from the floor, quickly sliding it over my head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

It took us approximately 20 minutes to find somewhere to eat, "Mm, I can't wait for some chicken fingers."

"I can't wait for a burger, I haven't had one in a few months." I grin, my eyes looking around at the small shop, A few other college students pushing their way through the doors.

"Tomlinson, The Man!"

My head turned, my lips instantly curving upward as soon as I seen Zayn walking toward the table, his eyes landing on Niall, "and Little Nialler, Long time no see?"

Niall rolled his eyes, they never really got along. I didn't understand why though. "Anyways, Lou, you gonna be at the party tonight?"

"What party?" I mumble and bring a hand up to my hair, pushing it back. I wasn't into partying often, well, my first few months of college I was. But, there's just no more fun in it I guess.

Zayns eyes widened as soon as those two words came from my mouth, "The biggest party of the whole school year? The Styles Household?"

"Styles? Isn't that kid super cocky, and hot?" Niall was always the one to ask if someone is hot, that's for sure. Zayn cocks an eyebrow, reaching into his back pocket for a cigarette. He always wore black skinny jeans and a leather coat, with a white teeshirt. Whereas, I wore sweatpants and a tight blue navy or black t-shirt.

I quickly snicker under my breath just as the food comes, hearing Zayn whisper under his breath a quiet 'hell yeah'.

"Well mates, gotta get ready for the party, If you want the address just text me.. Niall, try to get him to come, it'll be a blast man." Zayn says before waving goodbye and heading toward the counter to order food.

My eyes fall back onto Niall, seeing as he already began digging into his meal. "I am not going, no matter how hard you try to get me to go." I state, my eyebrows narrowed as my fingers press into the bun of the burger.

He simply rolls his eyes, he's always been very convincing.

\----

Basically, the house was huge. Whoever this Styles kid is, seems really rich.

"You made it!" A voice from behind me calls, I silently groan and turn around with open arms, seeing as Zayn practically runs into mine. His hand hitting my back a few times before he pulls away, "You wanna meet Mr. Styles? I'm sure you two would get along perfectly."

Matchmaker. That's what Zayn's called around here, he knows everyones types and can make them fall in love, or so.. he says.

"Hm, No.. I'm not in the mood to.. mingle." I say with a small smile, my hand gripping the beer bottle, my cheeks were already flushed a bit.

But of course, he insists.

**\----- FLASHBACK -------**

He always held my hand, his way of showing affection was by hand touching. We never hugged, or even kissed. But god, I wish we kissed. I could imagine how his pretty lips would feel ontop of my own.

"Louis." He would giggle as I tried to hug him, He didn't want to hug me.

"Harry." I mumble with a stern voice, my eyes practically pleading. I wanted to kiss him, he knew it.

"We can't. I'm not supposed to even touch you."

Harry was scared, which is why after that Summer we lost contact. I moved away and I didn't think about the boy named Harry. Until College began.

\-------------------

Zayn gripped my hand as he pushed people in the crowd aside so he could match me up with this weird Styles kid.

I was now on my... something. I drank alot. I was happy Zayn was holding my hand, I could barely stand myself.

I hiccuped.

"Hey man, This is my best mate." Zayn was beaming, I could tell. I wish I could see how pretty his eyes looked while he was smiling but I couldn't, my eyes were halfway closed.

"Z, I don't think your best mate looks very we-"

That was the last thing I heard, then everything went black.

\---------------

I passed out, I guess the reason why I didn't party anymore was because I couldn't contain that much alcohol without passing out.

I woke up in a room, a big room, bigger than my dorm or the one in my mothers house, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Oh, shit." I mumble, my head pounding. I heard people talking from downstairs, no more music? Did i spend the night?

"This is weird, but I felt bad just leaving you so I stayed right here." He mumbles, I could tell the boy was smiling. He had a deep, husky tone. British, like me. I sat up slowly and looked in the direction of the voice, my eyes widening some.

"No, it's okay.." I breathe out, as he points to the nightstand beside me, "Take that, it's a few pills that'll stop the headache."

I didn't want to argue, so I pushed them past my lips and swallowed them with the small glass of water. "I'm Louis."

"Louis?" He asks, he furrows his eyebrows before looking back at me. "Harry."

"Harry." I look back at him, sitting up now with my back pressed against the headboard. Harry.

Harry.

My Harry from 6 years ago?

"and you're Louis." He smiles, he knew it was me. Why wasn't he saying anything?

My head hurt, I smelled like alcohol and all I wanted to do was feel his hand.

\---------

I walked back to my dorm, an hour walk during a rainstorm. Harry insisted on driving me, but I didn't want to be in a car with him.

He knew it was me. He knew it, but he didn't say anything.

Maybe it was me, maybe he just was still scared, or maybe he was just still.. straight.

Maybe I was always an experiment, which is why he never wanted to be with me.

His beautiful green eyes made me forget about all my problems, my shitty life, how much money I owe to this stupid college, how I need to find an apartment. 

His beautiful lips as he spoke to me made me want to curl into a ball, his beautiful curly hair. His hair. I used to always want to run my fingers through those locks, He would never want me to, of course. Now that I think about it, I'm not too sure why he was so... distant with me. 

I realised he didn't want me the way I wanted him, He wanted to hold my hand, Look at me while I slept in the chair beside him in our tree-house but nothing else. 

He didn't want to kiss me, he probably didn't even like the way my voice sounded. 

I opened my door and slid my body inside, my room mate must've been out for the night.. again. 

I decided on not talking to anybody, I tossed my phone aside and fell backward onto my bed. 

 

**\------------- HARRYS P.O.V. the next day---------------**

"Um, So did you guys kick it off after he fell asleep or what?" Zayn asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and brought a hand up to my hair, pushing it back.

I shook my head shortly after and pulled out my iphone 6s plus, the smaller one was waaay too small for my large hands. 

"Aw man, he's cute. He's short and hot, he's funny.. why not?" 

"Maybe 'cos he just isn't my type man, who said I was even into men?" I furrowed my eyebrows, my gaze looking back at him. 

He shrugged, holding his hands up defensively, "Just assumed man, sorry." I looked down at my outfit, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, my white tee shirt that was a bit too loose on me and my beanie thrown to the side to push my hair away from my face. 

"Are we going to go party or are we going to sit here and do nothing?" I cock an eyebrow, my lips pursed. I wasn't in the mood to be discussing Louis. 

Thankfully, Zayn loved partying more than me, He shrugged his shoulders and pressed a cigarette between his lips while walking before me. 

**\------------ FLASHBACK still harry's p.o.v-----------------**

It was the first fight we've ever had, Louis was sitting against the tree-house wall and I was sitting on the little bean bag chair, I picked at my jeans.

"So you're telling me you don't ever want to tell people we're.. together?" He sniffled. 

My head turned to meet Louis's eyes, "No, I'm too young to be doing any of this, Louis. We can't be together. We aren't together." 

He furrowed his eyebrows, He knew what he wanted. He grabbed his backpack and opened the little door for the ladder, making his way down. 

"Fuck." I breathed out, My head hurt. I couldn't be with him. I knew what I wanted, I never wanted to see the boy with those bright, hopeful eyes ever again. 

And I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again.

**-FLASHBACK STILL, 1 WEEK LATER-**

I was walking home with a girl named Sheila, She's cute. I pecked her lips once and didn't feel any connection between us but I just shrugged it off. We stopped at her house, I stayed outside. My eyes drifted around my surroundings, Immediately stopping on Louis's house. A big moving truck. 

I seen him carrying out two boxes, he looked miserable and sadly, I couldn't fix that. I knew how much he didn't like his life. But, I think he'll be happier without me. 

My eyes watch his small body move around the truck, he looked back at me and nearly froze in place. His nose turned red, a sign he was about to cry. Either way, he shrugged it off and turned his back toward me, making his way back inside. 

Sheila came back out and plopped directly on my lap, my lips curved in a wide smile and my arm slid around her slim waist. This is what I liked, not boys. 

 

**\------------------- present day / LOUIS'S P.O.V ------------------**

Seeing him again made me realise how shitty he treated me sometimes, I wanted him still. 

I hadn't moved from my dorm all day, all my classes were canceled and I was so grateful. I texted Zayn. 

_To: Z_

_Whre r u partying today? do you kno where h is?_

 

He usually takes a good hour to respond to messages, I got myself up and looked at myself in the mirror. I groaned, I looked more shitty than I felt. I quickly dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I grabbed my shoes, well toms, just as my phone dinged.

 

_From: Z_

_frats house, u comin? ;) he is w me ._

 

I decided on not responding, I shut my phone off and left my dorm, Where the fuck is the frat house? 

 

\----

 

Niall partied alot, I knocked on his dorm door, He opened up and his room-mate rolled his eyes at me. I rolled mine back, "Mate, get ready. We're going to a party." 

 

He looked nearly as surprised as his room-mate, I'm known as the 'party pooper' of the whole campus, which was very surprising 'cos I'm not that bad, but whatever. 

Niall quickly threw on a shirt,  He was wearing blue jeans and a .. green shirt. 

As soon as the door shut, I turned to him, "Frats house, I don't know where it is."

"Let me guess, you want to talk to Harry?" He cocked an eyebrow, "We see the chemistry you two have." 

Of course, Zayn and him.

"Anyway, Let's go man." 

 

\----------------------------

 We arrived at the party about an hour later, It was pretty nice out and everybody decided on driving. So we walked. Walking to the frat house, two men, both lazy and messy hair.. doesn't look too appealing. 

As soon as we walked up the front steps of the house, my chest began hurting. I remembered the time Harry watched me pack and move away, He didn't care. He kissed the whore of the school and didn't acknowledge me crying in the window. 

Somebody opened the door, The music booming and alcohol was clearing present. Not to mention weed. We both stepped in and my eyes scanned the room for a big mop of curls, no-where. 

I patted Nialls shoulder, gesturing I was going into the other room. As soon as Niall grabbed a vodka bottle, I knew he'd be fine. I walked into the other room, sliding past people, looking down mainly to avoid stepping on anyones foot. 

Until, I accidentally bump into someone, the top of my head hits their chest and I'm immediately knocked back a few feet. 

I quickly look up and meet those eyes, Harry. 

Harry.

My mind doesn't act fast enough, "Harry, We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" His voice was deep, husky. He was intoxicated. I rolled my eyes and reached for his hand, I grab it, my small one attempting to pull his much larger. Our palms pressed together and I realised his hand wasn't sweaty like the other times we've held hands. His hand wasn't even soft, it was more rough and hard. Cold. 

I pull him outside, there weren't many people scattered around. I walk over to the side of the house and drop his hand. He was watching me the whole time, I looked back at him, "I know you know it's me, It's me. Louis. The Louis that you were with in the tree-house. It's me, Harry." 

He didn't seem fazed, He lifted his beer can, "I know who you are, are you expecting another reaction from me or-?" 

"No, I just.. I thought you'd feel something." I mumble out, my eyebrows now furrowed. I felt like crying. 

"Well, I don't. Louis, listen. We were kids, we were young. I realised I made a mistake." He was speaking so.. slow. He was drunk. Maybe he didn''t mean what he was saying. "And I expected you to move on by now, how many years has it been? 5-6? Mate, I'm not gay." Harry knew he was lying, He must've. 

He was gay. He never took an interest in girls. He's told me before, He's scared. "Harry." I sternly look at him. I blink away the tears. "Harry, you felt something for me 6 years ago."

"That was 6 fucking years ago, Louis!" His cheeks flushed, His eyes darkened as he stepped a foot closer, "I don't know what you want from me. All I know is that, I don't like you, I don't fucking love you. I don't want you in my life. I want to be the man I'm supposed to be." 

This was not my harry from 6 years ago. The man from 6 years ago would never shout at me, or look at me so coldly. I realised I've made a mistake, I wasn't supposed to actually be here. "What do you mean by be the man you're supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to have a family, Louis. With a beautiful wife, be successful. Have children. If I ever got myself into believing I actually loved you, which at one point, I maybe did." He hiccups, his hand gripping the can, "then I couldn't have a family. Be successful. Have a wife. Children. That would be out of the picture."

"You can have all that with me, Harry." I speak softly, my voice going to break as the man I thought I once loved yelled at me. He didn't want any of me. 

Harry looked back at me with red cheeks now, His lips a cherry red color and his eyes only seeming darker, "You need to move on." 

I looked at Harry for a moment, before turning to see Zayn standing there. He had his mouth opened a bit and his eyes were slightly wide. 

I didn't want to break in front of Harry. I didn't want to break in front of Zayn. 

I did what's best for me, I turned the opposite direction and walked down the grass. As soon as I heard Zayn shouting for me, I began to sob to myself. 

He didn't want me. The boy with the soft, sweaty palms didn't want me. The boy who could make me forget my problems didn't want me. The boy who once told me he loved me more than anything ever, and told me never to forget. He didn't want me. 

I kept walking, I kept walking until I couldn't walk, I don't know where I was. It was morning now and people were on the streets. I realised I had walked to my old house. The house I left when Harry last broke my heart. 


End file.
